


Ides of March

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [30]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Gen, Immortals, Violence, historical fiction - Freeform, two of them don't stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: The Ides of March, 44 BC -- The final mortal day of Lucius (Richelieu) and Sextus (Adam)takes place before the main events of the series





	1. “I know. He makes his own luck.”

Sextus waited in the atrium of the grand house. He idly fingered the petals of the flowers and dipped his fingers in the pool. Suddenly, there was squealing and a two year old boy ran past him as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Sextus whisked him into the air. He laughed and the child squealed in delight. He held the boy against his hip. “What are you doing, little Pharaoh?”

The nursemaid came running. “I’m sorry, Sextus Caesar. He ran from me.”

Sextus waved that off. “We’re fine.” He made a face at the boy. “Aren’t we, Caesarion?”

Caesarion giggled and grabbed Sextus’ nose. 

“Sextus, let my son go have his breakfast,” Cleopatra scolded lightly.

Sextus handed Caesarion off and then bowed to Cleopatra. “Pharaoh,” he said formally.

Cleopatra thumped his shoulder. “Sextus, stop. I don’t want that, not from you and not from Lucius.”

Sextus straightened up and offered a toothy grin. “Gaius says we should treat you like the queen you are.”

“Don’t listen to him, at least not when we’re alone. I have so few friends here.” Cleopatra sat on a nearby bench.

Sextus remained standing. He smiled wryly. “You’ve captured the heart of the people but most of the senators don’t know what to make of you.”

Cleopatra took on an aire of regal disdain. “I do not care what they think of me, but they plot against Caesar. I know it.”

“So does he.” Sextus shrugged. “It’s just part of Rome. There’s always plotting, just like in Alexandra. Thankfully, most of the senators are lambs, not wolves, and the plots come to nothing. Lucius has a talent for sniffing them out and then he lets me…” he paused for a moment. “…take care of the problem. Many only need a little bit of persuasion”

“I am well aware of your talents.” Cleopatra’s eyes flashed in anger. “The fact remains that Caesar leaves too many threats alive.”

Sextus remained respectful but firm. “He refuses to be another Marius or Sulla. If he did, neither Lucius nor I would follow him.”

“Yes, yes, he’s told me,” Cleopatra snapped impatiently. “He would never cause Roman heads to be displayed as gruesome trophies in the Forum.” There was a very slight tremor in her hands and she folded them in her lap. “Sextus, I…”

Sextus watched her for a long moment. “My lady,” he prompted gently.

“I fear for him,” Cleopatra admitted as if it had to be dragged out of her. “My seer has reported troubling visions and I have not been able to sleep.”

“He’s not one to be stopped by an ill omen.”

One end of Cleopatra’s mouth quirked up. “I know. He makes his own luck.”

Sextus grinned. “All Caesars do.”

Cleopatra held his gaze and any amusement vanished. She was regal and commanding. “You will look after him.”

Sextus bowed. “Always.”


	2. “Caesar makes his own destiny.”

Lucius ducked in from the busy street. He smiled and hugged Calpurnia. “And how is the great man this morning?”

Calpurnia pulled back but kept holding onto Lucius’ arm. “He’s been unwell,” she answered anxiously.

Lucius shut the door. He patted her hand. “Another bout of the falling sickness?”

Calpurnia bit her bottom lip. “Dizzy spells.”

“But not full blown bouts?”

Calpurnia led him into the atrium. Her voice was low, but anxious. “No, but Lucius, I fear for him. The doctors have advised him to stay in.” She squeezed his arm until her knuckles turned white. “And I’ve had such terrible dreams.”

Lucius eased her to sit down on the edge of the fountain. He sat next to her in the early morning sunlight. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You’re not the only one who is uneasy.”

Calpurnia took a deep breath but her voice still carried an edge of hysteria. “What have you heard?”

“Whispers,” Lucius hedged. “I have no proof.”

“I trust your instincts as I do his.” Calpurnia clutched Lucius’ toga. “He must stay in today. Please, Lucius. He will listen to you.”

“Ah, Lucius,” Caesar greeted, striding in to meet them. He smiled warmly. “Right on time to accompany me to the Senate.”

Lucius returned the smile. “Cousin.”

Calpurnia rose and hurried over to Caesar. She grabbed his hands and held on tightly. “Husband, please, I have had such horrid dreams.”

Caesar cupped her face gently. “What dreams have frightened you so?”

Calpurnia let out a shuddering breath. “That your statue was bleeding and smiling Romans were dipping their hands in it.”

Lucius rose slowly, amiably. “Perhaps, it would be best. There is nothing pressing today and there’s an odd mood in the city this morning. What is one day for your dear wife’s peace of mind?”

Caesar pinned Lucius with a look. Something undefined passed between them, something born of fifty years of shared life, born of the political arena and far flung battlefields, born of ultimate trust. Caesar nodded slowly and turned his attention back to Calpurnia.

Caesar kissed her forehead and smiled. “Very well. Caesar will not go forth today.”

“What’s this I heard? Caesar won’t attend the Senate today?”

Lucius didn’t tense but he inwardly cursed when he heard Decimus Brutus’ voice. He didn’t bother looking at him. The man was a good soldier but he made something in Lucius’ gut clench. “Caesar is unwell,” Lucius said blandly.

Brutus joined them in the atrium. He looked Caesar up and down. “You don’t appear to be ill.”

Caesar straightened up to his full height. “Who are you to question me? If I say Caesar will not go out, Caesar will not go out.”

Brutus’ eyes flicked over to Calpurnia and the way she was still clutching at Caesar. He marched up to Caesar, unafraid. “What is this, Caesar? Are you a man to pay attention to a woman's dreams and the idle gossip of stupid men, and to insult the Senate by not going out, although it has honored you and has been specially summoned by you?”

Caesar brought Calpurnia’s hand to his lips. “I have already said. Caesar will not go out.”

“Caesar,” Brutus started.

“It’s the Feast of Anna Perenna,” Lucius interjected. “I doubt the Senators will be offended that they are released to join in the festivities.” 

Brutus shot Lucius a withering look. “I’m sure you’re aware that festival is more for the commons.”

Lucius arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t the commons the heart of Rome?”

Brutus sneered. “Sometimes I forget you grew up in the Subura.”

“As did I,” Caesar stated.

Brutus blew out a long breath and gave his most solicitous smile. “I have forgotten myself. I apologize, Caesar. I only think of your reputation.” He bowed to Caesar and then Calpurnia. “I meant no offense.”

Caesar inclined his head. “Very well.”

Brutus kept in his prostrated position. “Listen to me,” he said, oily smooth. “Cast aside the forebodings of all these people, and come. The Senate has been in session waiting for you since early this morning.” 

Caesar pursed his lips in thought but then relented. “Very well.”

“Caesar,” Calpurnia gasped.

“Cousin,” Lucius started.

Caesar kissed Calpurnia’s forehead again. “Brutus is right. Am I to hide indoors because of dreams and the mutterings of so -called seers.” He met Lucius’ gaze over her head. “Caesar makes his own destiny.”

Calpurnia looked up at him with wet eyes. “Husband, please, I beg you.”

“Stop this,” Caesar replied gruffly. He offered a cocky, Caesar smile. “I will see you later.” He waved to Lucius. “Come, Lucius. We must away to the Senate and then we shall attend the Festival of Anna Perenna, just as we used to.”


	3. "The Caesars are a beast. Gaius is the heart. Lucius is the head. Sextus here is the body."

Sextus hurried to the steps of Pompey’s theatre. He took them two at a time. He almost bumped into the man who stepped into his path.

“Sextus Caesar,” Trebonius boomed, overly cheerful.

Sextus smiled, tightlipped, but it did reach his eyes. “Trebonius.”

Trebonius stepped closer and barely touched Sextus’ elbow. “I’ve been hoping to speak with you.”

Sextus tried to step around him. “After the Senate meeting,” he said briskly.

Trebonius stepped in Sextus’ way. He was still smiling widely. “Peace. We have time. Lucius Tillius Cimber is only going to plead for his brother’s recall from exile.” He rolled his eyes. He let out a nervous laugh. “Again.”

Sextus’ gut clenched at the overly solicitous way Trebonius was looking at him. He again tried to step around Trebonius. “You know I dislike being late.”

Trebonius steered Sextus to a shaded alcove, away from public view. He lowered his voice. “No, I must thank you for convincing Caesar to nominate me as proconsul of Asia.”

“You deserve it,” Sextus replied shortly. He attempted to brush past Trebonius. He kept his voice neutral even though he was tempted to snarl. “Caesar expects our attendance.”

Trebonius planted his feet. “At least allow me to invite you to dinner. Claudia complains you don’t come around often enough. You saved my life in Gaul and now you’ve helped me gain a promotion. Please, say you will. It would please her immensely to fret over you.”

The hair on the back of Sextus’ neck suddenly stood on end and there was something heavy in the air. “Very well.” 

Trebonius rubbed his hands together. He was sweating. “Good.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Good.”

Sextus frowned. He held Trebonius’ gaze for a long moment. “Gaius, is there something you wish to tell me?”

Trebonius bit his bottom lip. He bowed his head. “You’ll know soon enough.”

Sextus voice was low, intent, and commanding. “Step to the side.”

“I cannot,” Trebonius whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Suddenly, shouting came from inside. Senators started streaming out in terror. They took off in all directions, shouting about murder and Caesar.

Sextus shoved Trebonius out of his way. He didn’t get two steps before another body barreled into his. His back and head hit the wall, hard.

“Sorry, Sextus,” a new voice said in a sing-song, venomous voice.

Sextus blinked and glared at Marc Antony. “Get your hands off me,” he snarled.

Antony held Sextus against the wall harder. He put an arm across Sextus’ throat. “No.”

“You will pay for this betrayal.” Sextus spit the words out, defiant, and full of fury. His eyes flicked over to Trebonius hovering behind Antony’s shoulder. “Both of you.”

Trebonius swallowed. “Sextus,” he said imploringly. “Caesar has gone too far. You cannot see his faults. This must be done.”

Sextus bared his teeth. “Do not try to justify your betrayal to me.”

Antony leaned in close to Sextus’ ear. He laughed contemptuously. “It’s the end of the Caesars.”

Sextus managed to look down his nose at Antony. “You are deluded by the illusion of your own importance.”

Senators continued to flee Pompey’s theater in terror.

Antony held his dagger up for Sextus to see. “I’ve been looking forward to this. You made a mistake when you became my enemy.”

Sextus rolled his eyes. He tried to get loose but Antony only tightened his grip. He couldn’t hold his tongue. “You’re a drunken fool. You always have been. Without the Caesars, you would be nothing. You both owe all to us.”

Trebonius grabbed Antony’s arm. “Antony, we agreed only Caesar himself needs to die. His faction will fall apart without him.”

Antony shook Trebonius off. “No. The Caesars are a beast. Gaius is the heart. Lucius is the head. Sextus here is the body. As long as any of them live, we are in danger.” He plunged his dagger deep into Sextus’ bowels.

The pain ripped through him and Sextus let out a pained gasp. He spit blood in Antony’s face. “I curse you.”

Antony snarled. He ripped his danger up and out. He stepped back and watched in cruel satisfaction as Sextus slid down the wall to the floor.

Trebonius knelt at Sextus’ side. “I’m sorry,” he whispered raggedly. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.”

Sextus used the last of his strength to grab Trebonius’ throat. “You have no idea what you’ve done.” 

Trebonius broke away. He fell back. He looked on Sextus with horror.

Sextus was cold and trembling. He couldn’t feel his legs. He fell still. He didn’t hear the cries when his body vanished.


	4. “Come for me then.”

“Why, this is violence!”

Lucius jumped up from the bench when he saw the flash of steel in Casca’s hand. He grabbed Cicero’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “Get out,” he growled at Cicero.

Caesar grabbed Casca’s arm. “Casca, you villain, what are you doing?”

“Help, Brother!” Casca shouted in Greek.

Cicero’s eyes got wide as a group of senators fell on Caesar like a pack of wolves. “But,” he tried.

Shouts filled the air as Lucius dragged Cicero down to the floor and shoved him towards the doorway. “This isn’t the time for talking. Go.”

Cicero gathered his toga around him and joined the stream of fleeing senators.

Lucius turned his attention back to Caesar. He tried to get to him, but the circle around Caesar was dense. He attacked the senator closet to him. He grabbed Galba’s arm, jammed his elbow into Galba’s joint, and took Galba’s dagger.

Galba cried out and shrank back in pain. He looked at Lucius with wide, fearful eyes. He took off running.

Lucius anxiously jumped up on the nearest step to check on Caesar. He didn’t have time. He couldn’t get to him.

Caesar was covered in cuts, trying to fight, but there was blood in his eyes. He tried to get away but tripped. The pack of wolves fell upon him, slashing and shouting insults at him.

Suddenly, Marcus Junius Brutus’ voice cut through it all. He was sorrowful and calm. “Enough.”

Lucius’ heart was pounding in his chest. The blood rushed in his ears. He gripped the dagger tightly as the pack turned their attention to him.

The group parted for Marcus Brutus. Marcus looked at him mournfully, but satisfied. “Lucius, he’s asking for you.”

Lucius hesitated.

Marcus dropped his dagger and held up his hands, open and bloody. “We will not harm you. You have my word.”

Lucius held his head up high as he walked through the crowd of betrayers. He knelt next to Caesar’s side. “Gaius,” he breathed.

Caesar was covered in blood. He was shaking. His eyes were clouded over and there was blood on his chin. His lips barely moved. “Lucius.”

Lucius pulled Caesar’s head into his lap. He rubbed Caesar’s temples and leaned over to hear Caesar. “I’m here.”

Caesar coughed up blood. He smiled and it was terrifying. “They will tear each other apart.”

“Yes, they will.”

Caesar convulsed one last time and breathed his last. Lucius closed Caesar’s eyes. He gently lay Caesar’s head on the floor.

Lucius smoothly rose to his feet. His once pristine white toga was stained by his cousin’s blood. He looked at them, defiant, unafraid, and furious. “All of you are here because Caesar showed you favor or spared your life.” He didn’t have to raise his voice for it to cut straight to the heart of each and every one of them. “You all swore to defend his life. How dare you do this.”

Marcus approached him cautiously. “We did it for the Republic, Lucius Caesar. This was not for personal gain.”

Lucius snorted and waved to encompass the other conspirators. “That may be true for you, but not for them.”

“It is,” Marcus said earnestly. He looked down at Caesar. “He was my friend, but he had to die.”

“Will you work with us?” Gaius Cassius Longinus demanded. “For Rome.”

Lucius eyes flashed. “Or will I turn Caesar’s legions on you.”

Marcus stepped between them. “Please, no more war. These endless wars have bled her dry.” His gaze roamed over the group, open and pleading. “Rome needs to heal. She needs all of us.” He held his hand out to Lucius. “For Rome. I beseech you, Lucius Caesar.”

“Why are you begging him, Marcus?” Decimus Brutus stepped forward. He raised his voice. “We cannot trust him, brothers. He is a Caesar. We must kill the hydra.”

The conspirators starting muttering amongst themselves.

Marcus held his hands up anxiously. “No. We agreed. Only Caesar had to die. It’s done. We are not murderers. We are patriots.”

Cassius pulled Marcus out of the way. “You are too noble for your own good.”

Lucius held his dagger. He grinned savagely at Decimus Brutus. “Come for me then.”

“Gladly,” Brutus snarled and charged Lucius. He swiped at him with his dagger.

Lucius stepped to the side. He grabbed Brutus’ arm and twisted it behind his back. He kicked Brutus’ knee, stood over him, and held his dagger to Brutus’ throat.

“See,” Cassius hissed.

Marcus closed his eyes. His shoulders slumped. “Make it quick.”

Cassius nodded to the others. “Quickly.”

Lucius had just enough time to slit Brutus’ throat before they fell upon him. He fell in a shower of blood. He died next to Caesar. His body disappeared. Caesar’s did not.


	5. “Do you remember when we first met, Lucius? I told you that you are special, chosen by the gods?”

The images, feelings, and sounds assaulted him in quick succession: his mother’s face, their first dog, Pompeia in her flame colored veil, Lia’s laugh, the first sunrise he saw in the East, the smell of blood, the horror of seeing Pompey’s head, and Caesar bleeding in his arms.

He was turned around in the water. He made for sunlight and burst to the surface. He gasped and looked around. He wiped water out of his eyes and wet curls from his face. “How…”

“Lucius!”

Lucius looked to see Sextus sitting on the bank of the Tiber. He was wrapped in a blanket, Cleopatra’s servant Apollodorus standing guard over him. He swam over to them.

Apollodorus was well over six feet tall and all muscle. His clothes were simple but of finer make than what many Romans owned. He wore a dagger attached to his hip and carried a bag slung over his shoulder. He stepped into the water to help Lucius out. He wrapped him in a blanket. “Take a moment to find your bearings. You will be disoriented.”

“Thank you.” Lucius’ legs were wobbly. He sank onto the grass next to Sextus. “Why are we naked?”

Sextus shivered and his teeth chattered. “No idea.”

Lucius opened his blanket and wrapped an arm around Sextus. “I don’t remember going for a swim.”

Sextus pressed closer, skin to skin. He let out a shuddering breath. “Me neither.”

Apollodorus knelt in front of them and produced two pairs of sandals. “I apologize, Caesars,” he said gravely, “but we must get you out of sight. The Queen will shelter you.”

Sextus reluctantly eased away from Lucius’ familiarity and warmth. He frowned in thought as he strapped a pair on his feet. “Why do we need shelter?”

Lucius rubbed his eyes but then followed suit. “What happened?” he sighed in frustration.

Apollodorus reached out to help them stand. “Your memories will return, but you must come with me now.”

Lucius and Sextus had to lean on each other. They followed Apollodorus through the back alleys of Rome. Lucius shook his head and whispered, “Do you hear that?” 

Sextus tilted his head to the side as he listened. “I don’t hear anything.”

Lucius looked around. “The streets are never this deserted during the day. Apollodorus, what happened?”

Apollodorus didn’t stop. “There is much to explain, but we must get indoors first.”

They slipped inside the side door to Cleopatra’s rented villa. Apollodorus left his two charges in main study. “You two should rest.”

Lucius and Sextus sat on the couch by the window to the atrium. Sextus rested his head on Lucius’ shoulder. “He’s a big one. Is he the one who carried the Queen rolled up in a carpet?”

Lucius put his head back and shut his eyes. “Yes, and deposited her at Caesar’s feet.”

Sextus chuckled. “Did that really happen?”

Lucius offered a lazy smile. “I was there.”

“So was I and it is not something I would like to try again,” Cleopatra said in dry amusement. Her gown was fabulous as always. Her makeup was perfect but it still couldn’t hide the lines around her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were exhausted and tinged in red.

They jerked up to sitting positions. She waved at them to remain seated. “Stop. There’s no need for ceremony right now.”

Sextus ran a hand through his hair. “Wasn’t I here this morning?”

Cleopatra perched on the desk facing them. “Yes, you were,” she answered gently. “Your memory will return. You must be patient.”

Sextus chewed on his bottom lip. “I was supposed to go to the Senate. Suddenly, I’m naked in the Tiber.”

Lucius slumped back on the couch. “What is going on? I can’t remember and it’s irritating me.” 

Sextus looked around helplessly. “And where’s Gaius?”

Lucius closed his eyes and saw the blood again. He saw Caesar’s corpse. He saw Decimus Brutus come for him. He tensed and inhaled sharply.

Sextus grabbed his arm. “Lucius?”

Lucius opened his eyes. He leaned into Sextus. His voice was rough. “Gaius is dead.”

“What?” Sextus gasped. “No.”

Cleopatra hugged her arms across her chest. “Murdered by a group of Senators,” she said bitterly. “They are calling themselves the Liberators.”

Sextus shuddered in dread. “Antony and Trebonius are among them.” His words came out pained and halting. “They intercepted me outside the Senate.” He held a hand over his abdomen. “Antony….”

Lucius was trembling. “They were like ravenous wolves. I couldn’t get to him. I couldn’t save him. Then, they turned on me.” He shuddered in dread. “So much for Marcus Brutus’ word.”

Sextus wrapped his arms around Lucius. He rested his forehead against Lucius’. “They will pay, cousin,” he vowed.

“They will,” Cleopatra agreed softly. “But not today.”

Sextus jerked. “Just give me clothes and a dagger,” he snarled. He started to stand. “I’ll finish Antony today.”

Cleopatra shook her head. “No. Both of you are dead. You would be lynched as evil spirits in the streets.”

Lucius pulled Sextus back down. “Antony will keep, Sextus.” 

Sextus scowled. He shivered. He stuck his chin out defiantly but didn’t speak.

Lucius rubbed Sextus’ arm and cocooned them both in his blanket. “Later, I promise.” He looked to Cleopatra. “Why aren’t we dead? How did we get in the Tiber?” 

Cleopatra gave a small, pained smile. “Do you remember when we first met, Lucius? I told you that you are special, chosen by the gods?”

One end of Lucius’ mouth quirked up. “Yes. I thought you were just trying to flatter me. As I recall, you said Gaius was touched by the gods as well.”

“He was destined to shine brightly but only for a moment. He was like a comet and he will be remembered for his blazing trail.” Cleopatra looked away for a moment. Her shoulders slumped for but a second and she didn’t wipe her eyes. She took a deep breath and faced them again. “You two are different. You are meant for things so vast that my seer can only predict a small part of it. You are deathless ones.”

“I don’t understand any of this.” Sextus stared at her. He grunted. “Forgive my language, but what the hell is a deathless one?”

“Later. You two need rest,” Cleopatra stated, softly but firmly. She straightened. “We are leaving and heading back to Alexandra. Without Caesar, this place isn’t safe for my son. Rome is no longer a safe haven for you either. I invite you to accompany us. The voyage is long and there will be plenty of time for explanations.”


End file.
